The Cullen Way
by MissRedhead007
Summary: One day walking home, Bella is kidnapped. But this is any normal kidnapping, because the kidnappers don't intend to give her back, they intend to use her. Butnot in the way you would expect.   Lemons,Femslash,Language,Violence, - you under 16, no looky..
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Bella!" I heard the voice yell from behind me and I ignored it, hoping that they would get bored and leave. Unfortunately this didn't happen.

I felt a hand grab me and slam me up against the wall. A boy with dark blonde hair that was shaggy across his face and was tall and lean was pinning me against the wall, grinning.

"Hey, I called you!" He smirked. "Why didn't you reply?"

"Yeah Bella," I saw another boy appear, with a huge, muscled body with dark short hair and a smirk on his lips. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled, pulling myself out of his grip and beginning to run down the street away from the boys who I didn't know.

They just laughed and as I went to spin around the corner but I felt a pair of cold hands grab me as I smashed straight into a body. The boy above me was the same as the blonde, tall and lean but with shaggy auburn hair that had caught the light from the streetlight.

I tried to pull myself out of his grip but he just laughed and held on tighter.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling against his strong hold. "I don't know any of you, piss off!"

"Stop struggling!" He grinned. "Won't do anything." He pulled me against his body, my back against his chest and I felt his face burry itself in my neck. "God, Emmett, smell her." The boy with the black hair came up too the two of us and did the same as the other boy, sinking his nose into my hair and he moaned.

"Holy shit." He groaned.

"Let me Edward." The blonde said, from behind Emmett. Emmett moved and he stood in front of us, examining me with his eyes and then smirked and muttered something under his breath that made the other two laugh. He moved the hair from my shoulder and lightly traced his fingers across my neck before I felt his nose touch my shoulder blade and he hummed after taking in one breath.

"She's going to taste amazing." He grinned, pulling back.

"What?" I gasped. "Did you just- what the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled, trying to kick backwards at Edward but he just laughed, dodging my feet. "Let me go, LET GO!" I screamed, praying someone would hear.

"Stop yelling kid!" Emmett growled, spinning around to check no one was coming. "Get her too the jeep Edward."

"No!" I yelled. "Don't you fucking dare!" I struggled and began to scream.

"God, Jasper take her." Edward snapped and shoved me at the blonde. "Make her sleep."

The moment the boy's hands grabbed onto my skin I felt my eyes beginning to droop. "No, don't!" I mumbled, trying my hardest too yell as he slung me over his back, his shoulder press into my stomach and one arm was secured over my legs so they stayed down. After he took about three steps my eyes closed and I went into the land of unconsciousness.

I woke up in a huge bedroom and I shrieked when I looked down. I was in some skimpy underwear that was dark red with white lace around the edges and I could feel a Christmas Santa hat on my head. I tried to pull my hands down, but they where handcuffed above my head.

"Hey," I looked to my right and saw a beautiful girl with blonde curled hair and pale skin smiling at me. "Hey Christmas present. Ready to get unwrapped?"


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my mouth, closed it and repeated the process until I was able to stutter a few words.  
>"w-w-what?" I stammered and when the young woman stood up, that's when my instincts kicked in.<br>I took in a deep breath and released it in a huge scream, kicking and pulling at the handcuffs, yanking with all my might. "Let me out!" I shrieked, kicking hard at the bed. "release me! I'll call the police and then they'll hunt you down and throw you in jail - you're young, this is insane, you can't do this - and then you'll get locked up and you'll-"  
>"-Jasper." blonde girl sighed and then all the energy was drained out of my body. I lay back on the bed, determine to get my breath back, panting and tired as she got onto the bed and straddled my waist. she leant over my wrists and with a icy cold touch, fastened my handcuffs up again, tightening them around my wrists until I winced, even though the metal had a fluffy cover on it.<br>"my name is Rosalie." the blonde said, looking down at me with her wide, well made up eyes. "but as with all the women in this household, you will call me mistress before my name, and with the men, you will call them master before their name."  
>I stared up at her, scared out of my wits.<br>"please-"  
>"shh." rosalie said, placing a cold finger on my lips. "don't beg, unless of course you are instructed too. Now, I need you too answer some questions." she said bluntly, cutting off my pleads. "first of all, are you a virgin?"<br>I stared at her in shock. What kind of question was that?  
>"come now isabella, no need for shyness, or blatant disregard for the rules. Answer the three questions that I am going to ask you, or I will find out on my own."<br>"yes." I stammered, choking out the answer. "I am."  
>"good." Rosalie said. "how far have you got with a girl andor boy?"  
>"just kissing." I blushed.<br>"tongue?"  
>"no."<br>"oh isabella, for a seventeen year old, you really haven't gone that far have you?" she chuckled darkly. "last of all:" she smiled, playing with the handcuffs. "are you interested in men, women, both or everything?"  
>There was a pause, I was trying my hardest to find the energy to head butt her, but all the will had been drained from me, I just couldn't do it.<br>"Isabella." rosalie said, her tone becoming annoyed and slightly threatening. "answer me."  
>"I don't know." I whispered, closing my eyes, blocking out the busty blonde above me.<br>"we can help you find out then." rosalie said lustfully. "open your eyes Isabella; today I'm going to introduce you too your new life." I opened my eyes. "first, I'm going to teach you the art of kissing. There is the peck." when she said this, all the energy left me, leaving me absolutely no power to fight her. She placed her plump, pink lips against my chapped ones. "the French follows shortly afterwards." she told me; and her mouth opened mine. Her tongue darted inside my mouth and I gasped as she stroked mine with her own. She massaged it, her cool tongue making me taste bubblegum and strawberries. Rosalie took my tounge and sucked it into her mouth and I couldn't help the moan that released me.  
>I felt her smile against my lips, seeming pleased with my reaction. "now, breasts."<br>I felt the panic rise up, but the numb calmness soothed it, rendering me useless.  
>Rosalie reached down, her hands moving from where they where holding my jaw and head in the right position to my breasts. She continued to kiss me as she slipped her hands behind my back and in one tug, undid the bra. She bit through the straps and pulled it off my body.<br>"oh, we chose a good one didn't we?" she murmured to herself, smirking as she looked down at the pale breasts with the rosy pink nipples that where plump and soft. "you can use your hand." she told me, cupping my breast and then playing with the nipple. Circling it with her thumb and I moaned loudly. "but your mouth is a much more effective tool." her head moved down from my lips, and hers fastened around a stiff nipple and she began to suckle. I cried out, my back arching as she played with it, torturing me. She swapped breasts and teased the left one into a hard nub.  
>"then we move on." Rosalie said, running a hand through her blonde locks, looking up at me, biting her lip sexily. "to here." she cupped my cover core and I moaned. she moved down the bed, kneeling in front of me. Her covered breasts hung down in between my legs and she slowly pulled down the thong I was put in. She sniffed and looked up at me.<br>"turned on are we?" I shook my head, denying it, but when she wiped her finger across my slit, along with my badly hid moan came a finger of wetness.  
>"this looks turned on, and very very wet, you dirty girl." Rosalie sighed. "I'm going to have to clean you up now." she looked up at me with her dark lust filled eyes. "I'm not going to put anything in your vagina, because it will hurt. Second, you may not cum until I give you permission too and thirdly, you cannot make a noise unless I specifically say you may." She then took her juice covered finger into her mouth and sucked it like a mini cock. Once she swallowed she lowered her head too my core and took one long lick up my slit. I cried out and she gave me a look, telling me if I made another noise I'd pay for it. She licked delicately around my labia, and I noticed that I had been shaved down there, I was smooth and bald down there and that made everything much more sensitive. Her tongue darted out to my pussy and she drew circles around it, sucking deeply. I bit my lip as she held my hips firmly down on the bed. Rosalie then licked up my slit and up too my clitoris. She touched it with her finger and watched the pleasure go across my face as she rubbed it hard with the palm of her hand. "good girl." she purred seductively. "stay quiet. Now Let's see if you can handle this." she then clasped my clitoris between her lips and sucked it. I gasped, knowing she would allow me that, but felt a strange sensation building up inside of me, something that I couldn't let fall and then on getting higher. "keep that orgasm back isabella!" Rosalie said. "you have to beg me for the pleasure of cumming or I will keep you on the edge all night!"<br>"please!" I moaned. "please Rosalie!"  
>"no!" she shouted, sucking harder until I saw stars. "tell me why you want to come so badly, tell me what you want too feel! And what my name is!"<br>"please mistress Rosalie!" I cried out, almost crying. "I want to feel for the first time my pussy gushing, the explosion that is going to follow and - and-"  
>"and what pet?!"<br>"- and knowing you gave it too me!"  
>I cried out as the stars came back "and cum isabella!" I yelled out as the feeling over powered me, radiating down to the soles of my feet and my scalp. It lasted a good minute until it was over. I let out the breath I had been holding, and the horniness left me.<br>"now isabella," mistress Rosalie said. "I hope you've learnt something from this lesson."  
>"yes mistress Rosalie."<p>

Rosalie left shortly afterwards, after unlocking my cuffs and telling me there where some clothes in the cupboard along with some underwear and shoes. I got off the bed, the feeling of calm gone, the blind panic replacing it. I calmly went too the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of (what too Rosalie) where baggy jeans and a White t-shirt and a pair of trainers. I saw a radio on the side and turned it on, the station playing was a eighties station, with a lot of abba and queen. I paced the room, when I realised what I could do. I made my way over to the window, even though the radio was playing to block out the sound of my moving, I still walked very quietly.  
>I opened the window and saw there was a raised ledge with part of the building sticking out below the window and there was only a metre or so jump from there too the spongy green grass. I carefully jumped out of the window, closing it quietly behind me. I jumped off the side of the building, rolling to absorb some of the impact. Then I got up and ran into the dark, woody forest.<br>After about half an hour of walking I sat down on a moss covered log and buried my head in my hands.  
>What on earth overtook me? Those feelings werent ones if my own control, I didn't choose to feel those, If I had control I would've been screaming and kicking as hard as I could the whole way through it.<br>And why me? I'm a seveteen year old with curly alburn hair, one who doesn't bother with makeup or pretty clothes, a size fourteen kid, no one special, the only thing I can do well is read!  
>"you know," a voice said from behind me. "you've ruined those trousers." I yelped and span around to see a small, pixie like girl with black hair and pale skin leaning casually against one of the trees.<br>"can you please help me," i said to the girl. "please, last night I was grabbed off the street by some teenagers and then.. Please, do you have a phone I can borrow?"  
>"Yes, of course!" she said brightly. She came towards me and I came towards her too. "I'm Alice by the way." she looked up from the phone she was about to give me. "mistress Alice." my head shot up from the phone and found her grinning at me.<br>"no... Oh come on!" I yelled angrily and ran off too the side and that's when I heard it. The sound of escape, the sound of cars. "the motorway..." Alice seemed too realise at the same time as me and smiled, almost laughing by this stage. I left her behind, running as fast as I could towards the motorway and when I was about to slam through the trees I was stopped by a hand over my mouth and arm wrapped around my waist. I shrieked into the cold hand and struggled as hard as I could, but it made no difference. I saw Alice clapping happily and dancing off through the tree was forced to follow.  
>"Isabella," Alice said, pretending to be cross. "you shouldn't have run away like that! It was a very naughty thing to do!" she looked sad for a moment. "jasper really isn't pleased, he's going to punish you when we get home, isn't he Edward?"<br>"indeed." the man carrying me replied. "he really was not happy when we had to leave you find you."  
>"he said that he was going to count how many minutes we took too find her And then ..." she pouted. "you really don't want Jasper angry at you. He's scary when he's cross." she said, neither of them paying attention to my lack of replies.<br>We returned to the house and I saw Emmett on the doorstep, holding the door open.  
>"he wants her in the basement, gagged." he said to Alice.<br>"okay!" she replied. I was put down and I knew there was no point in fighting Emmett, he would win by a mile. Alice took me by the hand and Yanked me after her, her cold hand stronger than my entire body. She pulled me down a flight of stairs into a light room and led me around the corner into a room that contained a bench and a toned figure who was sitting with his back to us, wearing a blue tshirt and jeans, his hands clasped in front of him. I stopped and didn't want to go any further.  
>"come on isabella, he's still counting!" alice said. "now don't be difficult!"<br>I was confused when I turned back to her, but suddenly My back was forced against her front and my mouth wad forced open. There was a strange ball shoved into my mouth with a ribbon on either side and it was secured. My eyes widened and I began struggling when I realised it was a gag.  
>"don't fight her." the boy who'd helped with the kidnap was standing in front of me and he shook his hair out of his dark eyes. "and dont even think about fighting me either." jasper said coldly. "we are faster, stronger and a lot more experienced than you will ever be. I am going to teach you a lesson that will hopefully help you remember." he turned to Alice who was standing beside me, her cold hands holding my wrists together. She released them and took a step backwards as jasper approached the two of us. He stared at me and that's when my legs gave out, the powerlessness overtaking me once again.<br>He sat down on the bench with his feet widely spaced apart And then he picked me up from the floor and placed me on his lap, bent over his thighs. He held down my legs with one of his arms. Alice came around to the front of me and took my hands and held them in her cold grip, either for restraint or for support, I'm not sure.  
>Jasper took hold of my trousers and began to edge them down my butt and I tried to yank my legs out or his grip and my hands from Alice but it did nothing to help, I doubt they even noticed since they had me pinned down so securely. Jasper pulled it down to my knees and there was a moment of cool silence before he pulled down my panties.<br>"no!" I cried but the gag muffled my cry, turning it into what seemed a little noise.  
>I felt his hand on my left ass cheek and then I heard the wind whip past his hand and I felt a smack on my cheek. I cried out at the force that he used and the feeling that he didn't care as he swapped sides and did the same with the same amount of force.<br>"you took fourteen minutes to get back here." he said coldly, his icy hand staying where it was against my burning butt. "Alice, count the strokes and for gods sake don't let go of her hands."  
>"I won't," she said cheerfully, alice smiled at me from on front of me, stroking my hand with her thumb. "you can squeeze my hands at any point Isabella, don't be worried about doing so!"<br>Jasper then hit my left cheek again and I winced, the burning getting stronger and more painful. By the sixth stroke I was gripping onto alice's hand for dear life and by the twelfth I started crying, the pain over taking my body, it radiating down from my butt, but the main reason was that my body was starting too like it, and I felt myself getting wet in-between my legs.  
>"thirteen!"<br>SMACK!  
>"fourteen!" I opened my eyes to see Alice grinning at me and she squeezed my hand. "we're done now baby!" she said and kissed me on the forehead. Jasper paused and I felt his cold finger wipe up my slit.<br>"Alice, clean her up and give her treatment for her bruising, the red looks alluring but if she goes black and blue I will not be pleased." jasper lifted me up, and pulled my panties and trousers up without bothering to button them, passed me over to Alice who took hold of my weight with no problem.  
>"okay, I'll give her some dinner once I'm done, in about forty five minutes." Alice kissed jasper full on the lips and then walked into the room next door. The last thing I saw before the lights went out was the incense and oils on the side.<p> 


End file.
